You Should Be Writing Christmas Stories
by TheFifthSister
Summary: A collection of Castle one shots centered around the holidays
1. Recommended Reading

**Recommended Reading  
** **Post Series**

Christmas shopping was high on her list of things that she would gladly avoid but she'd managed to get most of what she wanted in one trip. Everyone was covered and she just wanted to grab a book for Castle and Alexis before she met her Dad for lunch.

She ducked into a bookstore she hoped carried the book she had in mind for her step-daughter and toyed with the idea of picking up a Patterson book to slip into Castle's stocking. She looked around the shop, browsing shelves and displays with her family in mind, when she noticed the recommendation section against one wall, books the store thought would make a nice present for someone. The usual bestsellers graced the display with; Roberts, Steel, Patterson, Connelly, Grisham, King, Rowling. Books that had been turned into movies this year. She was a little pissed that she didn't see any of Castle's books among all them. It was an injustice to his work and she felt a need to do something, pride and protection spurring her into action.

Determination flaring in her chest, she grabbed a few Patterson and King books. Making her way to the crime section, she kept an eye out around to make sure no one recognized her as she looked through the section. Heat Wave, Storm Fall and High Heat were among the books this store carried. She grabbed a few copies of each as she replaced Patterson and King in their respective areas and headed back to the display, checking all the while that no one had witnessed the switch. Making quick work of it, she slid her husbands books into place. She was a little pleased with herself, hoped someone would discover the magic of Richard Castle this Christmas.

She'd never tell him what she'd just done. He'd be insufferable if he thought she spent her days off rearranging bookstores to make his books more prominent. And knowing him he'd take it too far and they'd both be explaining to Captain Gates why security had detained them. She found the book she wanted to buy Alexis, grabbed something for Castle and made her purchase, leaving the store quickly and headed back up the block to meet her Dad.


	2. Welcome To The Family

**Welcome To The Family**  
 **Season 7.**

There were days when it amazed and humbled her to look around and realize she was part of a family again. For a long time she'd forgotten what it was like. Even after she'd gotten her father back, she'd been so focused on her job. They did get together for lunch or dinners between cases and she called him all the time. But those days of family traditions, of making memories, had gone when her Mom had left them. Becoming partners with Castle had been the catalyst for so much in her life and seeing him with his family, she'd made a promise to always ensure she did everything in her power to get him home to his mother and daughter, to his family. Now they were her family too. Now she was included in their family traditions, she was part of their family moments and they were making a few new ones along the way.

At the moment, it was the mug in her hand that was making her think about her life. White china. A silhouette of a castle on the side of it. A Christmas present from Alexis.

 _Welcome to the family. Even though you're Beckett, you're still a Castle._ Alexis had shrugged it off but Kate really loved it. Loved that Alexis had said so much with such a small gesture. As they'd sat around the loft that night with a movie and hot chocolate, Kate had used her new mug, cuddled in her husband's arms with her stepdaughter taking up the space on the opposite side.

They'd stood together to make the drinks. She handed Alexis the new mug and pulled down Castle's "Richard Castle" mug down and Alexis' pumpkin mug from the cupboard. And that in itself made Kate smile again. To see their three mugs lined up next to each other. They drank coffee out of any mug but the Castle's had designated hot chocolate mugs? Yes, that was something wonderfully quirky about this family. The memory of the time Alexis had made her hot chocolate when her apartment had been blown up flashed through her mind. How different things were now.

She worked alongside Alexis in the kitchen, Alexis making the hot chocolate whilst Kate assembled the snacks. Castle was setting up the projector and finding the movies his girls had selected for the evening.

She felt the urge to wrap an arm around Alexis' shoulder and gave her a little squeeze. She was really glad they were getting closer and she no longer felt like she was on the outside looking in. The drinks ready, the movie set to go, Kate grabbed the bowl of popcorn, M&Ms and jellybeans (mixed together because it wasn't a Castle Movie Marathon without the "Castle Mix") and they joined Castle on the sofa.

Kate took her drink, cradling the cup in her hand as she got comfy next to her husband. She looked at the mug again, finger caressing the design and leaned deeper into Castle's side. She was proud of the name she'd made for herself, she was proud to be Katherine Houghton Beckett. But she was also really damn proud to be a Castle.


	3. Christmas at the 12th

**Christmas at the 12th  
Post Series**

The Precinct was always hectic this time of year. When the holiday season hit the city's level of crazy seemed to go off the scales but his family at the 12th were always determined to celebrate the light, especially at this time of year. He'd always loved seeing how the holidays swept through the place. First Halloween, then Thanksgiving and now Christmas. From his early days shadowing he'd been amazed at how the bullpen would transform with hope and wonder. When things can get tough, it's nice to see the homicide floor celebrating the good that they keep watch over.

It also provided ample distraction when Beckett was bogged down with paperwork. He was always the first to volunteer his decorating expertise. He spent the day putting up lights, streamers, hanging snowflakes and anything else the officers he was helping out would let him get away with. He made a run to stock the break room with Christmas treats, making sure a few treats made it to the desks of those at the 12th who celebrate Hanukkah or Kwanzaa. He liked being able to do something to say thank you to them all at this time of year. Thank you for never giving up on him, thank you for having his and Beckett's back. Thank you for taking him in.

He busied himself all day with little touches here and there and he thought the place looked good, even if he was a little bias. He'd find Beckett soon for her opinion, see the smile on her face she wore when he worked shoulder to shoulder with her fellow cops and the gratitude for helping out the 12th. The way she'd roll her eyes while he showed off all his handiwork.

He was in the middle of hanging the mistletoe in its usual spot near the elevator doors, LT steadying the step ladders for him.

"Looks good Castle," he heard the soft voice of his wife approaching as climbed down from the ladder. He felt her stop at his side, as he looked up to inspect his handiwork.  
He reached for her hand, pulling her towards him as he turned to pull her under the mistletoe. "Shall we test it out?"  
"Mr Castle!" stopped him dead as he ended up face to face with an irate Captain Gates. "I don't care if it is Christmas and that's mistletoe, there is no scenario where this would happen." She informed him with a gesture between the mistletoe and Castle. Beckett stood to her mentors side, trying desperately not to laugh at the look of horror on her husbands face as he spluttered and stuttered over his apologies.  
"Captain… Sir… I thought…. Thought you were Beckett… I'm sorry… I." He looked to Kate for help.  
Gates shut him down with a glare, turning to Beckett as she tried to keep her composure. "I don't know how you deal with him Kate." She looked back at Castle, a man trying desperately to figure out how to get himself out of the situation. She had missed messing with the writer, she could admit to herself that much at least. Side-stepping around Castle,she made her way into the elevator and wished them goodnight.

He looked at his wife, amusement spreading across her face the instance the elevator door closed. "You've really got to stop hitting on Gates, Castle. Should I be concerned?" she teased as she wrapped her arms around him. "Guess you should look more carefully next time."  
He sulked a little bit. "I didn't know Gates was even here."  
Kate took pity on him, looking around the bullpen and up at the lights and streamers hanging over them. "The place does look great," she tried to console him. "Thank you."  
She pushed him back a little so they were now standing together under the mistletoe. "But just so you know, I'm the only woman you're allowed to drag under here."  
She brushed her lips against his, feeling the smile return to his face. "As you command, Captain."

 _A/N Thank you for all the beautiful reviews! Happy holidays to all of you_


	4. Last Christmas

**Last Christmas  
Season 2**

He'd been humming at her desk all morning, sitting in his chair and sweeping his eyes over the board. They were stuck until the search warrant came in. Beckett had suggested a coffee break and he'd happily disappeared into the break room, returning with two lattes and a few Christmas cookies. He'd been munching on the cookies and he was humming. The same song. Not even the whole song, just the chorus… and it was driving her mad. And when he wasn't humming, he was whistling. And he didn't seem to notice he was doing it. Or he was trying to aggravate her. She wouldn't put it past him. But then the singing started. She was trying to get some paperwork done and he was singing now.

"Castle!" She snapped. She couldn't handle hearing the chorus from Last Christmas for the 20th time in half an hour.

"Huh?" His gaze shifted to her annoyed face and he looked confused as to what had landed him in trouble this time.

"Some of us are trying to get work done," she gestured to the papers on her desk. "We can do without the musical stylings of Richard Castle. We hear enough horrible things on the job."

He knew she was teasing but he chose to pick up his coffee and started to play with his phone, while they sat in companionable silence. Until he started humming again five minutes later.

She sighed. "Do you at least know any other songs?"

"Why Detective Beckett? My voice can't be all that bad if you want to make a request?"

She rolled her eyes. "I just can't stand that song. It's overplayed and you've been humming it for an hour. Switch to something else or go harass the boys."

"It's stuck in my head," Castle shrugs. "I heard it in the cab. Boom. Whammagedoned on my way to serve my city. Where's the justice in that?" He complained.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're such a saint Castle."  
"As songs go, I prefer the classics. White Christmas, Winter Wonderland. Sitting round the piano, singing a few carols. But I guess Wham is a classic. Sort of."

"You play piano?" she could just picture him and Alexis, knows she plays violin. If anyone would make a production out of singing carols, it would be her shadow.

"No, Mother. When I was a kid it was just us and her theater friends, it was actually one of the most normal parts of my childhood. Alexis can still get her to sit at our piano and play a few songs every Christmas." He smiled fondly, the smile that warmed her heart towards him, the smile he had for his family and his family alone. It was sweet. "What about you, Beckett? Don't tell me you're a Mariah Carey fan."

"Oh no," she shook her head. "I'm not much of a Christmas person. I'm usually on call. I agree with you on Winter Wonderland though. That would be my go-to. My Dad used to sing that with…" She trailed off and he dropped the topic, only imaging what was going through her head.

He smiled at her, offering to make her a fresh coffee and the last cookie on the plate between them.  
"Yo, Beckett!" Esposito called across the bullpen. "Warrant's in."

"Let's go." Grabbing her coat and the cookie from the plate, she led the way to the elevator and down to her car. She flicked the radio on, wanting to head off his singing before he could start again and groaned when the next song on the radio was Last Christmas. Castle laughed.  
"Kill me now."


	5. Whammagedoned

**Whammagedoned...**

Ever the rapid consumer of online culture, Castle was obsessed with the Whammagedon phenomenon and every year he and Alexis would try to see who would out last the other in successfully not hearing the Christmas classic "Last Christmas". It was something they'd started the Christmas after his disappearance, a lighthearted joke that, as with most things between father and daughter, became a very serious battle when Castle had unknowingly sent Alexis a link to a Christmas ad he hadn't watched himself yet and the song blasted out of her phone. She accused her father of sabotage and swore she'd get him back.

They'd gotten creative. That was for certain.

Castle had left a motion activated dancing Santa outside of Alexis' room one one night and it blasted Last Christmas in the morning when Alexis left her room to head down for breakfast. It succeeded in waking the whole loft when she jumped from the scare.

Kate had been unwillingly drawn into the battle one year when Alexis had changed his ringtone and had Kate call her father when they had gone out to lunch together while Castle was at a meeting at Black Pawn. Kate had flicked her an amused smile and exchanged a fistbump with Alexis while she listened to her husband complaining on the other end of the phone.

Even he had to admit that sending the singing telegram to Alexis at the PI office may have been a tad unnecessary, but the look on her face when she'd stormed into the loft later that day had been worth it.

One night, when they had their sister day and Lily was spending the night with her beloved big sister, Alexis had facetimed with Kate and Castle so Lily could say goodnight and tell them about their day together. They'd watched The Snowman and Alexis had made them special cocoa. She'd looked at Alexis offscreen and asked "now Wexie?" and suddenly Last Christmas blasted from somewhere in Alexis' apartment and his two girls danced on camera to it, Alexis sticking a tongue out at her Dad as Lily laughed and danced with her sister. Kate had practically fallen down laughing at the shock, love and annoyance battling across her husbands face. Castle adored his girls and he never loved it more than when the two of them ganged up on him, even if it meant Alexis had won this round.

"Okay, one, that was diabolical. I tip my hat." He gestured to Alexis. "Two, we love you both. Three, good luck getting your sister to sleep now." He teased Alexis as Kate and Castle blew kisses through the screen to the girls and wished them good night.

Martha got them both one year at the same time by using the song in a show her acting school had put on. Kate had sat beside her husband, trying to herself laughing at the man sulking beside her and the similar look Alexis wore on her face.

Castle would finally conceded defeat after the Christmas Alexis taught Lily, Reece and Jake all the words to the chorus and they sang it to him. Repeatedly. He was well and truly outnumbered now.

 _AN This was inspired by a friend of mine that posted a cute video of his daughter and then did the same thing Alexis and Lily did. I lost Whammagedon on December 2nd. My Mum changed her ringtone and got the whole family in one go._

 _Happy holidays!_


	6. Chill In The Air

**Chill In The Air  
Season 4**

He watched her trying to lift her the collar on her jacket to stop the wind that must have been sending a chill through her but she wasn't having much luck, her collar not coming up nearly high enough to keep her warm. A breeze had picked up as they walked the crime scene and it carried an icy chill with it. Winter had definitely come to New York.

He observed her as she carried out her sweep, committing every detail to her memory and giving Perlmutter her attention as he talked her through everything they'd found so far. She instructed the boys to start a canvas and she'd start talking to witnesses with Castle. He saw the involuntary shiver run through her and she hunched in her jacket a little more.

"How is it for a woman who has a scarf to match every outfit, you aren't wearing one today?"  
"It wasn't that cold when I left this morning. I've got one at the precinct." She shrugged. "Dead body, Castle. I've got more pressing matters."

He unraveled his scarf from his neck, handing it to her as he pulled up the collar on his own coat which succeeded in doing a better job for him than her coat had.  
"I'm fine Castle," she told him, pushing the scarf back to him.  
"Catching a cold isn't going to help you get this guy," Castle reasoned. "I'm warm enough with my jacket." As if on cue, the wind picked up again and ruffled her hair, icy fingers curling against her neck. "Unless you want to keep pretending you're not cold."

She knew that look on his face. The one that said he would continue to make this an issue. The one that said he couldn't fool her. The one that said he was just trying to help. She was starting to regret running out to their crime scene without a scarf this morning and they were going to be at the scene for a little while longer. She took the scarf from him, rolling her eyes as if she was reluctantly giving in but in reality she was touched by his concern and appreciated his caring nature.

"Thanks," she gave him a small smile as she wrapped the scarf around her neck, trying to control the fluttering in her stomach. It was warm and so soft and it smelt like him. Oh, she was in deep if wearing his scarf was affecting her like this.  
He smiled in return. "Looks better on you anyway."

She flashed him a shy grin and cleared her throat, turning to head back to Esposito and Ryan to check with their progress on the canvas and led Castle over to the witnesses they needed to talk to.

"How do you fit all your clothes in that apartment anyway?" He called after her as he followed.

 _AN: Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! I'm off with family for a few days but I still have a few Christmas and winter stories to post if you still want to read them! Hope you all have a wonderful festive season._

 _Also wanted to thank anybody who listened to, downloaded and purchased my Castle album "Always". I was able to send a donation to Children's Hospital LA this holiday season on behalf of all the cast, crew, writers and fans of the show. If you wish to listen to original songs inspired by Castle, go to thefifthsister dot bandcamp dot com._

 _HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_


	7. A Different Kind of Battle

**A Different Kind of Battle  
Season 6**

In hindsight she should have maybe foreseen that the "gag gift" she'd bought would be the biggest hit. This was Castle after all.

She'd wanted to buy him something special, this being their first Christmas engaged and after a turbulent year she'd wanted to spoil him a little. He'd been moved by all her gifts and she was pleased with herself over how she'd managed to find Martha and Alexis incredible gifts too that they'd also loved. But the marshmallow launchers she'd bought for both Castle and Alexis on a whim would be the most memorable part of Christmas that year.

They'd both laughed when they'd opened the gift and looked at each other with glee. With the sweet tooth Big Castle and Little Castle had, she'd thought they'd get a kick out of them. It started out innocently enough. Plans to make cocoa, joking that whoever could land their marshmallows in from the living room got the bigger mug, then Castle had talked Alexis into trying to shoot a marshmallow into his mouth from across the room. As it hit him in the chest Alexis dissolved into laughter and told him she knew it wouldn't work.  
"You would think it would be hard to miss a target that's always open," Kate joked with Martha who laughed, nodding her agreement as she watched her son and granddaughter. Castle opened fire on Alexis when she turned to join in with the teasing and so began the battle. Castle dropped behind the sofa as Alexis ducked behind a beam, diving in and out of their hiding spaces to take aim at the other.

Martha tried to intervene but after years of laser tag, knew better than to get in the way. Kate tried a little more valiantly to tame the battle but she'd heard the tales of the wars these two had waged over the years and when Martha beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen, she joined her, pouring them each a glass of wine.

They watched on amused, Kate rolling her eyes at the childish threats her fiance was making at his daughter. Kate chatted with Martha until a stray marshmallow struck her in the back. Castle stopped, not sure what she would do next as she turned to glare at him  
"Now, Beckett, that - that was an accident. That would have hit Alexis had she not ducked," he tried to explain.  
"Don't blame me!" Alexis warned him.

Kate moved across the room, a smirk gracing her lips as she raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he started to move away, attempting to keep distance between himself and his fiancee. "Beckett, come on. The trigger on this thing, it's highly sensitive and… and… I would never…" She dove at him, tackling him onto the rug and wrestling with him as she pinned his arms, presenting him as a target for Alexis who took him down without mercy until all three of them were laughing.

She sat on top of his thighs, looming over him. "Learn your lesson, babe?" Kate teased, looking down at him with mischief in her eyes.  
He grinned up at her, not entirely unhappy with this turn of events. "You'll never defeat me," he said as he managed to topple her off and jump to his feet. Kate gained control of his launcher and hit him square in the back of the head as he tried to make a break for the kitchen and use Martha as a shield. "I don't think so kiddo, you're outnumbered and you're not dragging me into this," Martha told him, sipping from her wine glass.  
"You win, Detective, daughter."

"Thanks Kate, these are fun," Alexis told her, exchanging a high five after her father conceded defeat. Kate smiled, proud and beyond grateful to be with this new family she was in love with more and more each day. Kate pressed a kiss to his lips quickly, before they all returned to the living room to watch a movie together.

 _AN: Written as part of the Castle Secret Santa 2018 Tumblr event._


	8. Sirens & Friends

_AN: This is a Lily story. Written for kate-beckett on Tumblr as a Christmas gift. Sorry reviewers._

 **Sirens and Friends  
Post Series.**

There was no denying, everything was so much more special with Lily in their lives. Castle had bought the magic back to her life and Lily had bought back the wonder. Kate loved them both so fiercely and some days she didn't think her heart could take much more but then, as was a Castle trait, they both were determined to prove her wrong.

Lily had torn eagerly into her presents, getting the hang of Christmas with every parcel her family placed in front of her. Books, clothes, new toys, puzzle games and all manner of superhero dolls. All the excited squeals and cheers made her family chuckle and smile along with her. Christmas in the Castle loft was always a little crazy and every second was magical. Kate and Castle sat either side of Lily on the floor, delighting with her over every treasure she unearthed, every present unwrapped, as showed her family what she'd uncovered and passed everything to a grandparent or her sister to open for her so they could play.

Castle was particularly excited about the present in front of his little girl. He watched her face closely, waiting for the second she'd realise what was in it. The look of joy, wonder and happiness that radiated from his baby as she screamed, erupting in excitement as pulled the toy police car from the paper made his whole day.  
"Dike Mama's!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into Kate's lap. "'ook Mama! Beep beep." She told Kate emphatically, spinning the wheels on the car with her fingers and making what could only be interpreted as siren noises. "Gampa, Gwam, I gots one like Mama. 'Ook Wexie." She said as she held her treasure aloft.

Castle scooted closer as Lily waved the car at him. "Daddy, we catch bad mens now."  
Kate squeezed her daughter tighter. She remembered wanting to be like her Mom when she was little and it took her breath away whenever Lily wanted to be like her.  
"Hey Lil, it's even from the 12th. Look," Castle pointed to the sides of the vehicle and smiled as he watched Lily scrutinise the detail on it. Not yet able to read though, she looked back up at him. "This says 12. And who is Captain at the 12th?"  
"Mama!"  
Castle chuckled, watching his wife over their little girls head as she looked at the car again with the same appraising look their daughter had just given it.  
"I… When did you do that?" She asked. It had been his idea to buy the toy after Lily had become attached to one that Nick Ryan would bring along on their playdates. She always told Castle she was helping her Mom save the day. They both knew she'd go nut over having her own but when they'd bought it it had been a plain squad car. Now she knew why he'd insisted that he wrap this gift himself.  
"The other day when you two were out with your Dad. Needs to be the right precinct if Sweetpea and Mommy are gonna fight crime together, right Lily?"  
"Tank you Daddy."  
Kate and Lily both beamed at him. Kate leaned over, kissing him softly. Her sweet, sweet man.

Lily played and continued to open presents as the day went on and everyone else exchanged presents while Lily played. She'd delighted in all the dress up clothes and jewellery her Gram had bought her and wanted to read all the books and play every game her sister had bought for her. Kate and Castle would laugh, share a look with one another and encourage Lily to open her next present.

She climbed into her Grandpa's lap and squealed when she unwrapped the purple elephant that would end up becoming her constant companion.  
"This is from Grandma and I. Grandma Jo loved elephants just like you do." Jim told her gently as he picked up the elephant and made it dance, much to Lily's delight. "Your Mommy had one just like this when she was little too. Now, this little guy is gonna look after you and be your best friend. Do you like him?"  
Lily clapped and grabbed her new friend, hugging him tight. "Wuv him Gampa. Tank you." And every where she went, she dragged him behind her by the ear. Kate and Castle quickly worked out the best way to reattach it a few times in the coming years.

They watched over their daughter, sleeping peacefully in her bed, worn out from the days excitement. Sometimes Kate Beckett could not believe the life she'd made for herself. Wrapped in her husband's arms, watching over their little girl and basking in all that life had given them.

"Do you think it's worth trying again?" Castle whispered.

"If you're happy to deal with the meltdown when she wakes up without them, be my guest," Kate teased. They tucked an exhausted Lily into her bed and she'd been adamant she would not be put down without her new best friend and her car. They'd at least tried to remove the car from her hand thinking she'd fallen asleep but she held tight and refused to let go.  
"Nope, nope, I'm good," Castle chuckled. "I know when I'm outnumbered."

Kate chuckled. There was no denying that Lily Castle was feisty and determined.

"Love you my stubborn little princess." He whispered to his little girl, taking Kate hand.  
"Merry Christmas, little flower. Love you to the moon and back." Kate leaned down and kissed her on the head gently and followed her husband out of the room, making sure Lil's new star projector was on before they left.

 _AN2: Happy New Year! Hope 2019 is wonderful to each and everyone of you._

 _I've got a couple of Christmas stories left to post that I just couldn't finish on time and then I'll be swapping back to the other story series :)_


	9. Grandpa Clause

**Grandpa Clause  
Post Series**

It was sight she'd never in all her life thought she'd see. Her father dressed as Santa Clause. He'd insisted. Practically jumped at the chance.

Lily had been asking for days when they'd be going to visit but Reece had come down with a cold and Jake was fussing a little too. They'd wanted to wait a few days until Reece was better and to make sure Jake didn't come down with it too and every day they had to console a heartbroken Lily when she asked if they could go and they had to say no. They wanted to take the kids as a family, especially after the meltdown that had occured last year. Reece and Jake had not taken to the jolly greeting and Lily then didn't trust the man that had upset her baby brothers. So far, the Castle household was lacking its usual seasonal cheer between two sick one year olds and a cranky toddler.

Then Martha had casually mentioned having a Santa suit at her acting school and Grandpa Jim, ever ready to swoop in to save the day for his beloved grandchildren, had offered his services in the role of Santa before Castle could even voice the thought.

When he'd knocked, Lily dragged her Mom to the door to open it, bouncing up and down with her excitement, while Alexis and Martha gathered a boy each and carried them to greet their visitor and Castle held the camcorder. Lily gasped as the door opened.

"I heard there was a poorly little boy here unable to come and see me," Jim said in a deep voice, his best attempt at hiding his identity below the suit and beard. Kate watched Lily for any signs that she recognised her Grandpa but her little girl was mesmerised by the man before her. "And one very unhappy brother and sister. You must be Lily." He held a hand out to her and Lily looked to her Mom first before shaking it. Jim winked at his daughter, reveling in the joy he was giving to his granddaughter as she showed him to a seat in the living room. Lily followed and climbed into his lap and told him what she would like for Christmas. Then he'd taken Jake and listened to his baby babble while Kate took photos. He'd offered a knee to Alexis too but she perched on the arm of his chair while Lily watched on. He'd presented them all with candy canes, even Alexis, telling her all the Castle children had made the nice list this year and she could expect a lovely present from Santa too. He handed Castle a candy cane too, joking that the biggest Castle child of all was not to be left out, much to Kate's amusement. When Jim turned to her, he insisted she tell Santa what she wanted for Christmas too and Lily encouraged her, promising her this Santa was lovely as she happily licked on her candy cane. Once Kate had perched in the spot that Alexis had vacated, Jim turned to Lily, Reece and Jake, telling his grandkids that he, Santa, remembered their Mommy as a little girl and how she'd drive her parents nuts. "But you grew up into an extraordinary woman." He told her, genuinely proud of her. "Who can still drive your father a little nuts." Kate rolled her eyes, letting her father get away with it as he really was enjoying himself. Martha took Kate's phone so she could have a picture with her Dad too.

Now she sat on the sofa, watching her father cradle the sleeping Reece on his shoulder, whispering promises of new toys, books and lots of new adventures to her little boy. It was the most content the Reece had been all day, still fussy with sickness and Kate was hard pressed not to feel moisture threatening her eyes. Her Dad was slowly drifting off with his grandson. She took a photo of them, Reece's head resting on his shoulder and knew she'd have to frame them for her Dad for Christmas.

 _AN: I love Jim Beckett so much._


	10. A Few Days Later

**A Few Days Later  
Takes place a few days after season 5's Secret Santa**

New tradition. He liked the idea of that. They'd all sat around the table, enjoying each others company. Martha and Alexis had served Kate a plate, welcomed her as part of the family like they always did and soon everyone was full of good food and conversation flowed easily.

They shared stories. Alexis told Kate about some of the traditions her and her Dad had at this time of year, some wilder anecdotes of the Castle family when she'd been little and her Dad had dressed up as Santa for her. Kate laughed at stories Martha told of her and a little Castle celebrating with her theatre friends after productions were done for the day and she asked Martha about the Nutcracker show Castle had mentioned to her earlier. Castle watched his girlfriend carefully, making sure this wasn't all too much for her but he basked in the beauty of his three favourite people

He was pleasantly surprised when Kate shared stories of her own. Tales of her mother that he knew she kept close to her. He'd heard about ice skating with her Mom. He'd seen the photos. Knew that it was something special she'd shared with her Mom and he was pleasantly surprised and saddened to learn about the neon skates she'd coveted; one of the things she'd lost in the explosion of her apartment a few years ago. He was proud of his daughter when she invited Kate to join them skating in a couple of days time. And the smile that Kate couldn't hide warmed him and when she thanked Alexis for the offer and said she'd try her best to be there, as long as a case didn't keep her away, he was thankful for to have all the people he loved the most around the table with him tonight.

That night as she curled into his side, he couldn't help thinking about a little Kate Beckett, all the things she'd look forward to at this time of the year and all that she must be missing. He could never fix it, he could only help her on her quest for justice, on her search to find an end to all of this. He could only hope that together they'd find some way for the woman in his arms to always feel relaxed and comfortable as she had been this evening.

Kate had kissed him goodbye and made her way into the precinct for her Christmas day shift but promised to come back that evening when her shift was over. Beckett was never far from his thoughts and they'd texted one another while he, Alexis and Martha went about their day together and it gave him a little time to put his plan to action.

When she'd crawled into to bed with him a few nights later, he grabbed the surprise he'd tucked under his side of the bed. He handed her a small red gift bag. She looked at it and then up at him, about to protest when he cut her off.  
"Before you tell me off, this isn't a gift. This is a… new tradition. We said we start and you coming to the loft last night, that meant a lot to me Kate. Hopefully this can be another new one for us"  
He gestured to the bag, encouraging her to open it. She smiled at him, pulling the bag toward herself and opened it, rummaging through the tissue paper and he watched as the smile turned to surprise, a small flicker of sorrow and then she turned to him with gratitude as she pulled th not-gift from within. From her fingers spun a tree ornament; ice skates painted neon.  
"Now, I know it's not exactly what you had before but I saw this in a store and had to get it for you. The tree is gonna be up for a few more days," He looked a little nervous because she hadn't said anything yet. She was just watching the skates spin from her hand. "I thought that you could maybe hang it. I mean, if you want to."

Her gaze shifted from the skates to him and he could see the emotions playing across her face again. "Yeah, I'd like that." She told him with a smile, hopping out of bed to do just that. Castle followed after her, overjoyed when she placed it on the tree with the rest of his family ornaments.

He couldn't help the grin that came over him. "But now I have nothing for you," she told him. "Well, I can think of something you might enjoy," she teased, pushing him back towards the bedroom.


	11. Christmas With The Castles

**Christmas With The Castles  
Post Series**

He was in his element. Decorating for Christmas was a big deal in the Castle household. Everyone spent the afternoon and early evening at the loft for dinner and decorating. Kate and Castle would string the lights. Alexis hung the garlands, the wreaths, the stockings. Jim would help Castle wrestle the tree into place. Lily would place ornaments and decorations on every surface she could reach, while Reece and Jake would help Martha build the train set and the Christmas village, with some assistance from their sisters. Together they'd all trim the tree.

It was magical and every year it became more majestic and more hectic and Castle loved it. The kids made more and more decorations every year that joined those Alexis had made, the decorations he and Martha had amassed over the years and the decorations Kate and Jim had added. They had new ornaments he and Kate had picked out together, ornaments they'd added for their first Christmas married, their first Christmas with each of their kids and the loft told the story of the family they'd made together as it became a winter wonderland with every decoration found its home for the holiday season.

Dinner eaten, cocoa drank and goodnight kisses from their grandparents and big sister, the kids had gone down for the night and Kate and Castle descended the stairs from their rooms and took in the scene before them.  
"Looks wonderful, babe" Kate told him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tucking her in against his side. She came easily, curling around him.  
"Yeah," he agreed, content to pull his wife into his arms and hold her. The looked around at their families handiwork. Lily surprised them with a new paper angel she'd made at school which they'd put at the top of the tree. Castle had spent the week at home painting ornaments with Jake and Reece. Castle straightened a few decorations, admiring the childish innocence and remembering the afternoon they'd spent making the snowman he was looking at, Alexis joining in the fun with her younger siblings too.

Their kids had wild imaginations like their father and it made Kate and Castle smile to see what they did when given free reign. Castle looked over the room, looking at all the things his kids had picked out themselves this year. The twinkling lights Lily had wanted to hang in the window. The reindeer Reece had wanted to put on the coffee table, complete with light up nose. But Castle had to admit that is favourite addition this year was the Batman figure Jake had insisted be added to the Christmas village Castle had bought when Alexis was a little girl. "He has to watch over peoples so the Grinch doesn't steal Christmas!" Jake had explained to him. So there he was, perched on the church roof. Jake and Reece had both been delighted when Kate had unearthed a mini Santa hat that would fit him, left over from a Christmas ornament that had broken a few years before and never quite recovered.  
Kate chuckled. "Oh yeah, Jake is definitely his father's son."


	12. New Year's Wish

**New Years Wish  
Takes play NYE 2018**

Music played gently in the background as they awaited the clock ticking down to midnight; to the end of another year and the beginning of the next. Castle held Kate close, enjoying having his wife all to himself for a few hours and they were both praying that Lily would sleep through the fireworks that were going to light up the New York skyline any minute now.

They danced together to the gentle rhythm. It wasn't the most outlandish New Year's Eve they'd ever had but they'd wanted to be home with Lily, rather than at a party somewhere and were content to see the New Year in side by side.  
"Just a few minutes left Mr Castle, anything left you want to accomplish this year?" Kate asked his him.  
She looked up at him, reaching up on her toes to kiss him softly. "I've got everything I wanted under this roof." He told her sincerely. "What about you Mrs Castle?"  
"Just this. Here with you." She told him as she lay her head against his shoulder, content to just dance with him.

As the time drew nearer, Castle grabbed his phone from his pocket, waiting for the minute the clock changed and as minute struck, he tossed his phone on to the sofa and pulled Kate to him, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hands working through his hair as they lost themselves for a few minutes, fireworks going off outside nothing compared to the ones they still made each other feel.  
"Happy New Year," they said to each other as they broke for air, resting foreheads together. Kate smiled up at her husband and pulled him over to the window so they could watch the city outside.

After a few minutes they could hear a voice from upstairs. Lily had woken.  
"I'll get her," Castle said as he disappeared up the stairs, re-emerging a few moments later with a cranky Lily in his arms. When she saw Kate she held her arms out, cuddling into her mother.  
"Did the fireworks wake you sweetheart?"  
"Yeah, dey so loud Mama."  
"I'm sorry don't you cuddle with Daddy and me and we'll watch them for a little while until we can all go to sleep?"  
Lily fell asleep again in Kate's arms as the three had watched the light show. Kate swayed gently, content to stay like this until she was sure that Lily was out for good again.  
"So Beckett. Any resolutions this year?" Castle asked, breaking her from her thoughts.  
"Not… not a resolution as such. More like a… a new years wish."  
Castle studied her for a minute. They'd talked about plans for the year ahead and he'd started this out as a little banter but his wife had looked so serious as she looked out the window.  
"Kate?"  
"Castle, I want to do this again," She told him.  
Castle was amazed. "This? As in?" He pointed at Lily asleep in her mother's arms.  
"I wanna have another baby," Kate told him. "I love you and Lily. I love you both so much. And I just feel like it's the right time to add to the family."  
Castle felt like his heart might explode from the happiness he was feeling.  
"Let's do it," he told her.  
"Really?"  
"Really. Kate, let's have another baby."  
He didn't think his face would recover from the smile he couldn't control. The smile he knew would be on his face for days. Wow. Another little Castle. This year was going to be great for them.  
"I know that having this chat at..." Kate checked the time. "At nearly 1am is probably not the best time but why don't we put Lily back to bed and we can maybe get started on that." Kate bit her lip as she waited for him to catch up with her, both unable to contain their joy at the possibilities ahead of them.  
"Right behind you."

 _AN Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Still a couple more stories in this set to come :)_


	13. Winning Christmas

**Winning Christmas  
Future Fic. Very very into the future fic.**

"Dad!" Alexis pestered. "Open it!" She was excited, nervous, terrified and dying to see his reaction but the man was too busy playing with his present instead of opening it. Alexis shared an exasperated look with her husband and step-mother, the latter smirking at Castle's antics.

Castle tore the paper from the present, revealing a box. He opened it up and pulled out the mug that was inside. Jaw dropping, his brain tried to process what it was seeing as he read the words emblazoned on the ceramic over and over.  
Alexis bit her lip, waiting for his reaction. When he lifted his gaze to her she could see the emotion behind his eyes, the tears and hope and happiness and before she could say anything he was out of his chair and had her wrapped in a bear hug. "Really?" was all he could ask, emotion clogging his throat and Alexis nodded into his embrace, as he clung tighter and the two began to cry. "I'm so proud of you, I love you so much. I'm so so happy for you." He kept whispering into her hair, holding her close and rocking his precious daughter gently.  
Kate looked at the scene, completely lost as to what was occurring.  
"Mom, do you know what's going on?" Jake asked, he and Reece looking up from the video games Alexis and Brian had bought for the boys. Lily just watched her Dad and sister, not sure herself what was happening.  
"No idea." She looked at Brian but all he did was gesture to the present in her hand, the one Alexis had given her before Castle had distracted her. She tore into it, revealing a similar box to the one her husband had opened. She pulled out the mug that read _My Grandma's pretty kick ass_.

Wait a minute…. Grandma?!  
"Alexis? You're… you're having a baby?" Kate couldn't hide her own tears as she looked at her husband and step-daughter crying as he continued to hold her.

"Yeah, Kate, we're pregnant." Brian confirmed to them.  
"I love you, pumpkin, congratulations. You're gonna have your own pumpkin." Castle whispered to Alexis, moving back to kiss her forehead. In the space of a second he saw his baby girl, small little bundle in his arms, her first day at preschool, school, Laser-tag, fencing, violin lessons, taking her to buy her prom dress, her graduation, dropping her off to college, moving her into her own apartment, running the PI business, meeting Brian, walking her down the aisle. Every family meal, every time he'd seen her playing with her brothers and sister over the years, every time she'd ganged up on him with Kate. He saw it all, his baby girl growing up into the amazing woman he held before him. She could only grin at him through her own tears. He kept one arm around her as he held a hand out to Brian, shaking his son-in-laws hand. "Congratulations, my man. Welcome to the Dad club. Believe me, it's the best thing that you'll ever do in this life." He told the man as Kate joined the family hug.

Kate wrapped Alexis in her arms. "Thank you. Congratulations Alexis. I'm so proud of you and you know I'm here for whatever you need. I mean it, you need anything, I'll be there."  
"Always have been," Alexis acknowledge, hugging Kate back. "Love you."  
"Love you too. So much sweetheart."

Castle dropped back into his chair, picking up the mug and running his fingers over the lettering, he tried to take it in again. _Grandad isn't sleeping; he's just resting his eyes._ He chuckled, unable to stop the tears, wiping his eyes as he showed the mug to Kate, who laughed and then showed him hers.

"Merry Christmas Grandad, Grandma," Alexis told them as she sat back with Brian. "Technically that's from your soon-to-be-Grandkid so I still have a gift from us for you after dinner."

Castle couldn't believe it. He was gonna be a Grandad. Kate was amazed and honored that Alexis had bestowed the title of Grandma on her.  
"I think you two just won Christmas," Castle joked, unable to stop grinning at his eldest. "I… How are you feeling? Everything's okay? When are you due? Oh my God I have to start buying things. What do you need? What can we help with?" Kate laughed, trying to calm him down and Alexis rolled her eyes.

They spent the rest of the evening celebrating the newest addition to the family. Alexis hugged her brothers after they'd fist-bumped their brother-in-law, who congratulated her, happy she was happy but Lily was psyched, really happy for Alexis, the two still as thick as thieves despite the age gap and promised to babysit and teach her niece or nephew how to beat the rest of the family at laser tag.

 _AN: The Grandad mug is a really mug you can buy and I know will end up in the Castle loft one day!_


End file.
